


Stop Crying

by sarcasmisawayoflife



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmisawayoflife/pseuds/sarcasmisawayoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night. Jim's alone with his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Crying

**Author's Note:**

> So this is nothing like I usually write. I'm writing it because I NEED to. I NEED to distract myself. Feel free to send me some hateful mail

Jim sat bolt upright in bed, chest heaving under his t-shirt. He ran a hand through his hair and turned, looking at the chrono. 

12:30am

He felt his throat closing up and he lay back down.

'Focus on your breathing Jim.'

He took a deep breath, counted to ten, and slowly let it out.

'One'

Another breath.

'You're such a piece if shit.'

Exhale.

'Look at you.'

Inhale

'Can't even keep yourself together.'

Exhale

'What a worthless little shit.'

Inhale

'You aren't even worth the air you're  
breathing.'

Exhale

'Why don't you just go fucking die.'

Inhale

'Who'd miss you anyway.'

Exhale

'What a fucking wimp.'

He gasped and sat up again, tears rolling down his face. He screamed and picked up his pillow from behind him, throwing it across the room and connecting with the bookcase. He watched it flop to the floor.

'You know where it is'

"SHUT UP!"

He grabbed his hair and stood up, running into the bathroom.

He turned on the light, sat down on the edge of the tub, and rocked back and forth.

"Please not again." 

He watched as tears fell onto his knees, the water catching on the hair there. He removed his hands from his head.

He felt his body go numb, his face go slack.  
He reached over and took a small piece of skin on his right wrist between his nails. 

He squeezed.

The sensation was terrible. The nails dug into the skin and burned it. 

He didn't even wince, only squeezed harder. He let go and copied the motion on the left wrist, tears still falling down his expressionless face.

'See I told you it'd make you better.'

Jim gasped and let go of his wrist. He looked down and saw the angry red marks on his skin. 

He leaned over and vomited into the toilet. 

 

Bones found him later, head resting on the side of the tub, legs sprawled out next to him. 

The nails had bruised the skin.

Bones picked him up and brought him back to the bed. Jim woke up as his head was shifted to replace the pillow he had thrown. Bones sighed and kissed his forehead.

"Rest darlin'."

"M'sorry 'ones."

Bones smiled sadly and ran a hand through Jim's hair. 

"We'll figure it out in the morning."


End file.
